Uninterrupted
by drunkdragon
Summary: One thing leads to another, which leads to another, which leads to another again, which further leads to another. Maybe. RobinxCordelia lemon.


_Uninterrupted_

"Another?"

Robin had asked Cordelia that question again and again, his tones varying from demanding to playful to torturous. His hand trailed through her hair again, the soft pulling sending tingles down her spine. His other settled possessively at her waist. Her arms lay against his chest, hands clinging firmly to his shoulders. Their bodies shimmered in the moonlight. His messy and tousled dark hair framed his head, while hers reflected pale lights and turned her red into a dark violet. His thin but strong frame stood over her, his gold and purple cloak almost big enough to engulf her smaller build.

"Another."

Her breastplate was forgotten, the metal having long grown cold in the late evening air. His lips pressed against hers once more, claiming them eagerly. He had grown bolder and bolder, lingering for a little longer, pulling her just a bit closer. She had even felt his tongue brush against her lips and she cautiously parted them, but their attempts were clumsy until Cordelia decided to let Robin lead. He seemed to have an idea on what to do.

For all the reading Sumia had let her borrow, it had all gone out the window with the onset of real intimacy, one not embellished on by authors.

But when Robin pulled away again, his hand trailing through her hair for the last time and settling at her back, his eyes staring hotly into hers and a pregnant pause in between, she knew that something had changed in his mind.

"I admit, Cordy," he finally said, measured words slowly leaving him, "I am happy with how night has turned out, and I am more than willing to continue." With a gentle grasp he held her still and pressed his body against hers. The blush in her cheeks turned darker when she realized a dull throbbing heat pressing against her body and she inadvertently turned her head away a bit, but she did not push him off of her. Instead she found her hands clinging tightly to him, but from anxiousness or nervousness she did not know.

"But should we do so," he leaned in to whisper to her ear, "I believe this is the path that we are on. I… I would…" His words failed him and he pulled back from her a tiny bit, head angled down as he recollected his thoughts. A quick glance back at him notified that he was as scared of the topic as her, his own cheeks aflame with his admittance. His guard was down, vulnerable before her.

"I-I want you. To be so close to you now, I struggle to restrain myself." He pulled her even closer to him and the heat form his body, from his cheeks and through his clothes, was suddenly very real, mixing with the same heat that must have been coming from her. "My body longs for you, Cordy," he said into her ears. "I will…" that nervousness came in again, but he steeled himself and pushed through. "I will endure if you decline, but I have yearned for you as long as I have known you. After meeting you in that hallway, it was as if a bewitching torrent came over me."

It was a lot to take in. First, he confessed to her in the oddest manner she could have imagined, and now he was admitting his deepest intentions. But Robin steeled himself and continued to speak slowly, confidently even. "I have seen you in my addled dreams, dreams so real that I am left awake in my bed at night tasting your lips on mine. Please, let me love you behind closed doors, as I have always wanted to love you, as… as I have loved you in my surreal dreams."

He held her tightly, head angling down just a little, and Cordelia felt her heart jump as his lips descended upon her neck. She gave a surprised yelp when he gently nipped at her, the soft but sudden pinching sensation quickly fading away to anxiousness. Did she want him to nip her again, or perhaps this was too soon for them?

Instead, with Robin silent and wrapped around her, barely moving, she spoke. "In your dreams… what do you see?"

He almost scoffed before turning red. "Such a question, where would I even begin?" He tightened his grip and pushed his body against her again, that hot throbbing against her making it apparent how aroused he was. "I am rue to admit to such lurid thoughts of you. Forgive me, but they are so real, as if they are a distant memory." One of his hands trailed down the side of her riding skirt, ending just at the hem, short of any skin. "Even this material, material I have never touched so intimately before, it feels like a trail I have wandered down many times."

He pulled his lips to her ear and spoke hungrily. "I see so many opportunities, so many things to lavish upon you, and yet I must… I will wait for your permission. I will not let myself loose upon you, not unless you wish it to be."

"So when I ask for another… please say yes to me, that I may love upon you even more."

Robin pulled away finally, arms loosening but still around her, the heat of their bodies becoming exposed to the cool night air. She saw his lips close and open, fear, excitement, hope, eagerness brimming in him before he finally asked.

"Another?"

It must have been an eternity to him as she remained still. For so long, she had thoughts of being in the loving embrace of a particular man, but now that she had encountered an opportunity at love with his confession in the letters and from his lips, Cordelia found herself in uncharted territory. She had her own daydreams, her own fantasies she held onto that eventually died when Sumia married Lord Chrom. But now that she stood at the doorstep of it all with a man who pursued her from the start, a man who had meticulously captured her heart, it was enticing to see where it was all going to go.

She was scared. She had never been with a man before, not like this, but her mind screamed for it. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him, her tongue easily darting into his surprised, parted lips. After a brief pause, Robin's hands started to roam again. He pulled her close and she felt her body tingle when his hand drifted onto the side of her thigh. It slid upwards until his thumb caught against the cloth and he remained still with measured discipline.

He wanted more. She could feel it in his grip, in how his tongue fought hers and won. She could feel it in how he reluctantly pulled away, his hand drifting to hers and holding it. "We should move elsewhere. My room is not far from here."

* * *

><p>Cordelia knew where his room was, having been sent more than once to pull him from his studies to attend a meeting or, more likely, a meal. But the path they took was deliberately longer. At first it confused her. Why would he take the longer path when she knew he was so desperate to be with her in private? But as soon as she saw a servant obliviously walk b, it became clear. Robin did not want any eyes falling upon the two.<p>

When they finally entered his room, the door securely closed, it seemed almost foreboding, making her heart pound louder and louder. She had been in here occasionally, but intimacy was a reason that was new to her. He lit the candle on his desk and on his nightstand, the twin flames burning brightly and casting their warm and soft light across their bodies.

As soon as the match was carefully disposed of, Robin's hands flew back to her and she was swathed by his embrace. His lips went for her neck again, that soft, pleasant biting coming back. His right hand once more drifted down to her thigh, trailing his fingers up and down the side. But this time he did not let the cloth stop him, rising beneath it and fingering the band of her garter belt. Without a hint of hesitation, he softly grasped her hip before squeezing it as he nibbled away, a sudden gasp escaping from her lips.

Very new sensations. Her arms found their way beneath his coat. While he was absolutely stunning in it, his hands running over her skin made Cordelia wish to return the feeling. A hand trailed up his back and he softly inhaled, pushing her closer to him with the hand on her rear, their faces flushed dark with embarrassment and excitement. With her hands trailing to his shoulders, she pushed off the cloak, forcing Robin to momentarily pull back his own arms.

As soon as they were free again, his hands were working on her garter straps and boots, their lips clumsily locked as he also removed his shoes. Once they were all done, Cordelia cautiously stepped out of them and into his embrace as his tongue lashed against her mouth, leaving only her sleeveless riding skirt and the clothes beneath them.

The heat from his waist seemed to be even hotter and felt bigger than before. Perhaps it was how he held her even more tightly, possessively even, but it was as if every inch of it had become known to her and she quivered. On one hand she wanted to see the night through, to love and be loved, and on the other it made her stomach flip into a knot.

"Undress me," he breathlessly said, as if reading her fears, "I think that will help you." Guiding her towards the foot of the bed, he placed her hand at the bottom of his shirt, her fingertips grazing across smooth muscles, built from days of marching, training, and fighting. She had caught him a few times in the infirmary before, parts of his chest revealed as their healers worked to close wounds, but to see everything up close…

Very slowly, she slid her hands beneath the shirt, touching his hot flesh beneath them. Robin sucked in a breath, no doubt feeling sharp tingles as she let her touch linger across him. "Gods, Cordy, please…" He kept his arms still at his sides, but she could see his hands clenched, as if fighting an urge to hurry her, to let her go at her own pace. Taking a gulp, she lifted the cloth over and off him and she caught sight of his skin up close. Shaky hands once again fell against him, trailing, dragging, memorizing the mountains and valleys of his toned chest. It made her heart pound, her chest burst, and it fed the growing fire within her, a slick wetness building between her legs.

Her gaze turned down to see the strained cloth of his pants. She wanted to see more. As her hands drifted down his sides, her fingers hooked the waist of his pants but she hesitated. His arms tensed again as she stared back into his eyes, his cheeks burning red, no doubt matching hers hue for hue.

"Cordy… please… I…" his hands opened and then closed with that same disciplined restraint. His mouth opened and closed, struggling to finish what he was going to say before deciding to keep his lips shut, but his eyes stared deeply into hers, begging for her to continue.

Turning her gaze down, curiosity pushing aside her embarrassment, she slowly pushed down.

At first there was only smooth skin, unmarred. But soon she saw the base of his shaft and found herself hesitant. She had seen diagrams and scientific pictures, but to see it in front of her now was almost paralyzing. Her cheeks burned brighter, contemplating, realizing what would transpire shortly.

A sharp hiss made her look back up and she saw that his eyes were clenched shut. "Please, you don't know how much I have hoped, longed for this moment, Cordy. I…" he bit his lip momentarily before speaking again. "Please… continue."

Gulping and nodding, she looked back down and continued to remove the cloth. With each painstaking inch, she felt her heart pound faster and faster.

That… that was going to… Would it really-

No. This was-! Was it really…? Gods, how much further-

Impossible. Her breath hitched in her throat, disbelief in her mind and yet her body wanted more, needed more, demanded more, yearned to feel him. But it was so big, and wide, and-

Maybe it could. Maybe, if they were slow and patient, somehow it would-

When his member finally sprung forth from the cloth, unveiled for her to see, a surge of heat renewed itself through her body. A tiny, more rational thought in her mind said it wouldn't fit. A louder one told her that she didn't care.

Looking back up again, she stared up into Robin's dark eyes once more, eyes that clearly told her it was his turn.

"Sit and lie down." His voice was determined, and it made her quiver at the thought of what they would do together. Her legs buckled and she felt herself almost dumbly sit on his bed, taking a breath before slowly leaning back. He did not turn his gaze away from her eyes, not until she stared back and nodded.

Lowering himself to his knees, she knew that he could see up her skirt. Her cheeks had burned all night and they burned brighter still when his hands slid up her thighs and felt the cloth. She became aware that she was panting, nervous, excited, fingers twisting in his bed sheets. She suddenly understood how hard it was for Robin when she was slowly removing his pants as his fingers avoided the growing damp spot on the white panties but touched everything else.

Before she could urge him on, he hooked his fingers around the top and began to drag down. Instinctively she felt herself clamp her legs together in fear, but she gulped and did her best to relax them, letting him slide it down her smooth legs and onto the floor.

She couldn't bear to watch. It was embarrassing, to have the pink folds of her flesh exposed to him so openly, the cold air giving her soft stings. All she could do was twitch and nervously yip as Robin's fingers plied closer and closer to them, gently exploring the skin around it.

She felt him gently spread her legs wider and she fought the urge to shut them, trusting that he would be gentle, praying that his member would-

Was that a brush? She felt many soft fibers sweeping up her thighs and she looked down in time to see Robin extend his tongue to-

A surprised moan flitted past her lips. Her back arched and Cordelia found it impossible to be still. Had his elbows not been there she would have been sure her legs would have clamped together out of fear and natural instincts. But all she could do was ride the sudden tingles of pleasure as his tongue gently traced her delicate flesh, a fresh moan eking its way out as his thumbs pulled back the outer layers to lap away just a little deeper.

She was beginning to lose control of herself. She had only read about such stimulation in books, and nothing prepared her for the real thing, paling in comparison instead. With each brushing of his rough tongue she felt a little more of her slip and ebb away. The pleasure she felt was different than when it was just her fingers. That was methodical. This held no pattern, did not relent, and many, many times more arousing. How such small, minute brushes could move her so powerfully momentarily confused her, but she thought no more of it as he continued.

When he stretched up a little further, sliding his tongue up and down that soft budding protrusion of her clit, she turned into a gasping mess and came. Her back arched harder, longer, pushing her opening against his lips and she barely registered among the lights among the rafters that he pushed back just as hard. He was eager, expectant even of the effects of her climax. He traced his tongue over her fleshy bud and milked it for what it was worth, licking it, sucking it, dragging on the spasms of her muscles until she was spent, sweating and panting.

A shift of weight on the bed told her that he had climbed up and she was right when she saw his head move up to her lips. But once they kissed, she felt an odd taste, sweet and just a little sour, and shied away, turning her head away just a little bit and shrinking a little.

When she glanced back, Robin had a hurt look on his face, like he had been slapped or rejected. "Did… Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" she quickly said, anything to take away that pained look. "It's just that… I… I've never… the taste…"

The quizzical look on his face told her that he hadn't gotten it yet.

It was embarrassing to say it, and yet… "I've never… had myself before."

"Oh." His confused look is replaced by one of dumbfounded realization. "S-Sorry, I forgot we haven't… that this is new to us."

That put a dampener on the mood. There was no easy way to fill the growing silence between them until Robin's hand bravely started to trace at the side of her riding skirt. He had seen below a portion of it, but now he was begging her to let him take it off in spite of his error.

She shrunk away even more. She had always been embarrassed over her smaller chest, so much to the point that she wore her armor over it to hide away the inadequacy.

But Robin had pried the metal off of her earlier that night on the balcony. There were no more secrets between them. He kept nothing from her, as she saw again and again tonight. It only felt right to do the same. She nodded at him again and she felt her breath catch in her lungs as his hands worked at the straps holding it in place.

Having come off of her high, Cordelia's more rational thoughts and fears returned. It told her that he was about to explore the area she was least comfortable with – her chest. Her lips formed into an uncomfortable frown. Would he be upset? Deem her inadequate? Gritting her teeth for what would come, she closed her eyes and nodded. When they were all loose and undone, he slowly opened it like a shell and her breasts came into light, leaving her entirely naked before him.

Robin's gaze was quiet, contemplative as he slipped the cloth from beneath her and let it fall to the bedside. Speak! Say something! Laugh and shrug it off like she hoped, or jeer and make her cry! The silence killed her! Of all things she expected to hear, this was the last of them. She could take anything he would say, as long as he would just say it! She fought in a war and words could not, they would not-

A sharp gasp elicited from her lips as his mouth descended upon her right breast, suckling, licking, and – "Gods!" she whimpered – that soft nipping.

"They're beautiful," he whispered before his lips claimed her breasts again. One hand moved to the other and began to softly roll it, feeling every soft bit of flesh and gently caressing them.

He loved upon her body, worshiped what she was most vulnerable over for the longest time.

This was the right man to fall in love with. The fantasies she may have had seemed so far away, and Robin already performed far better than any conjured image of Chrom ever did.

When he finally gave her breasts reprieve, hardened tips standing straight in the cool air, he slid up and kissed her again. Cordelia could still taste herself on his lips, but it would not be a problem in the end, not if he continued to love her like this. He could ask for almost anything from her, and if he didn't change how he loved her she would do it.

She felt something soft hit her opening before she felt his hot member line up atop her clit. She was forced to break away from the kiss, leaning back as Robin slowly dragged the base of his throbbing shaft against her opening. The secretions from her aroused folds made the contact slick and she shivered, doing her best to ignore how long it was when she first saw it. And once he reached his tip, the wider head in position to push into her, he instead let it course over her again.

It was like a switch flipped in her mind. She wanted it now. And if he was going to just play with her, she would do the work herself. With sudden strength and desperation, she pushed him off of her. When he gave her that unsure look, she fought down her rapidly beating heart. "Lay down," she panted, pointing to his pillow.

He got the picture quickly, but still he hesitated and in the end only partially listened. Though he moved to face his pillow, he instead took a kneeling position with his knees spread widely. Good enough. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she sat herself between the gap of his legs and let hers dangle over his thighs.

And when he stared down at her, she felt the flame in her grow hotter, as hot as his cock that was pressing against her stomach.

Don't look down, she told herself, and yet she did exactly that and she bit her lip. From this angle it seemed even bigger than she recalled.

"Are… Are you ready?" Robin pleaded, pushing his length against her sopping sex again.

"I-I can do it." Pushing herself a bit higher off of his thighs, she moved her hand down and grasped him, trying to not let her fear of pain control her. Taking a deep breath, quivering as Robin's hands spread her nether lips wider for him, she placed the tip against the entrance. She felt his hands slide around her hips, to a position that could slow her descent.

Wrapping her hands back around him, she relaxed her legs and felt the pain she was expecting sear through her. She whimpered, but she refused to stop. Her head dangled from her neck, eyes shut in concentration. She could do this for him, the man who won her heart through sheer kindness and determination. She only stopped when she felt her thighs fully slack over his, taking heavy breaths and remaining still. It was not everything, she knew, but it would do for now.

A sniffle came from Robin and she looked up to have his hand cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away liquid streaks she didn't know she let out. And she saw that a trail of tears came from his eyes as well.

"Why are you crying, Robin?"

"I…" he gulped, "I saw how much it hurt you to love me… and… I…" He struggled to finish, but he found the words he was looking for. "To know that I am responsible for such pain, I am sorrowful and yet vindicated."

He kissed her after that, and tears of relief came down for both of them. For her the pain was still there, but it had stopped bothering. He had been so desperate to love her back and now she knew why.

He had known of her infatuation with Chrom, known how strong it was and how she stared at the Exalt for the longest of times. To see her with him in his arms, her virginity given to him, the fear in his heart finally could begin to give way to joy. Emotions ran high, yes, but his own fear, his inadequacy to Chrom in her heart drove him to his words and actions.

It was time, she decided, to dispel those fears forever.

"Robin, my love, tonight and forever I am yours alone," she slowly said, breaking away to stare longingly into his eyes. A fresh set of tears rolled down for both of them. "Love me, like in your dreams, in abandon and unrestrained. I will not deny you, not when we choose to love behind closed doors. As long as you hold me closer and closer to your heart each night, pursuing me from sunrise to sunset, I will love you and no other."

Her lips mashed against his, tongue diving in, and that was the end of that. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands fell to her hips. Very slowly and in small movements, he began to thrust into her. It stung and she hissed and clung tightly to him, pressing her body against him. In spite of the pain, though, she felt tingles of pleasure starting to leak in, trailing up her spine and coming out of her lips in a moan.

She felt her thighs tighten around Robin's waist, and he quickened ever so slowly, taking it as a sign that she was starting to become accommodated to his member. One of her hands trailed up through his hair as he kissed her again and again.

Soon, the pain was forgotten. "M-More," Cordelia demanded, arching her back as he renewed his efforts, lips trailing down her neck and stooping low to suckle her breasts. One hand shifted, draping across the width of her hips as the other slid to the front, probing that bead of flesh and she cried loudly.

She could feel it. Light dotted her vision and soon her body began to grind against him, out of control and wanting more. With a heavy groan, she felt herself squeeze violently around him again and again, every inch of his shaft loved and caressed by her folds. Every gasp for breath was riddled with cries and moans as she felt Robin stiffen just a little bit and almost whimper, "C-Cordy," surges of heat splashing inside of her.

When the moment passed, her body relaxed around Robin. She felt him lean in and kiss her, his tongue slipping in and lavishing hers. He was still hard inside her. Not as much as prior and no longer as engorged, but enough to still feel him. Very gently, he laid her down, her head resting on his pillow. Leaning over, he kissed her lips and pushed into her again, holding still within her.

He wanted more. Her heart pounded in excitement, fear no longer present in her mind after her first time. She was a little sore, but she paid little mind to it. As her hands traced his sides, she felt his member growing back to size again, but this time it was longer than before and she realized that this time, she would be feeling him for all his entirety.

It still hurt, as the deeper parts of her flesh had been untouched, but she remained compliant until it stopped. Feeling his waist at the base of her body, she knew that this was as much of him he could put into her. A strange swell of pride was brushed away when his lips left her body and he spoke, the words burning in her ears.

"… Another?"

Her hands trailed through his hair. "Another… please."

Without hesitation, an arm slid beneath her back and the other below her shoulders as he started to thrust deep into her once again. Strings of mixed fluids from their previous session tied them together when he pulled away, keeping his ministrations deep and smooth.

The sensation was different now. There was still a mild soreness, but each thrust would bring another wave of pleasure over her, each just a little more intense than the last and far more stimulating than the first time.

"R-Robin…!" she barely managed to say before a loud moan trailed from her lips. Her arms held him tightly to her, legs locking around his waist as he pounded into her again and again. His kisses were merciless upon her, falling upon her lips and neck and nipples as she arched her back and pushed forward to invite him for more.

She was being loud, maybe even screaming as he claimed the most sacred parts of her again and again as his own. That much she knew, as those lights blotted her vision once more and all parts of her body clamped around him. He let out a low groan, no doubt feeling the squeezes around his cock and yet he pushed through, an unrelenting force that took her breath away as his member pounded that one spot that seemed to push her ever upward in intense orgasm.

When the high finally passed, the pleasure fading from her mind and her body relaxing, Robin picked up his pace one last time. Her hands dug through his hair and his body, knowing that he was finally close.

And then in the throes of passion before he hit his peak, he bit her shoulder. Cordelia hissed. The pain was not unbearable, but it was surprising and there would no doubt be a bruise. Still, she pulled him closer to her, refusing to let him go. She felt his member pulse once more and white heat spilled forth into her body again. It felt as torrential as last time and just as comforting to know that only she could do this him.

When his panting finally stopped, their sweaty and sticky bodies peeling away from the other a tiny bit, she felt his limp member pull out of her. His seed slowly spilled down her stretched folds and onto the sheets below. It made her spine tingle and she felt just a little naughty. A good, fulfilling kind of naughty, one that was shared only by lovers.

When Robin's head hit the pillow beside her, his arms snaking below her body and turning her to face him before pulling her close, she realized how tired she felt. Taking a breath, her eyes closed but her lips smiled as he put a soft kiss upon them.

"Thank you, Cordy," he held her close to him, the heat from his body no longer burning with desire but comforting, as if lulling her to sleep. "I… I had only the intent of confessing to you, but…" he took a breath, his brain thinking slowly after giving way to carnal instincts. "Thank you."

She gave a short and tired chuckle, almost a guffaw, and she tucked herself into the crook of his shoulder. His hand cradled her head as the other pulled the sheets over their body. Before sleep claimed her, she felt his hand stroking her hair and she kissed his neck, wishing that this moment would last forever.

* * *

><p>AN: So at first when I started writing this, it was just supposed to be self-gratifying (read: fap-worthy), simple wordporn. But then something crept in and it became more about their insecurities. I say it transformed nicely. Also, this would be my first time writing a lemon from a strictly female POV. Usually I've done it from the male side or switched between the two, but this was quite different to write.

All in all, though, this is just meant to be a shoot-off of _Letters For Cordy_ if Lissa hadn't interrupted them. A what-if, if you would. It felt kind of nice to do this because I realized that I think the only lemon featuring this particular pairing was my GrimaxCordelia fic, which doesn't really count if you think about it. It was also tragic, so that's in a different vein of writing entirely. This was just meant to be plain ol' fun.

Also, I admit that I made this quite romanticized in terms of dialogue. Part of the reason why I made it this way is that, again, keeping with the theme that it's a game set in more-or-less feudal times, a bit more of a flowery way of speaking seemed to fit the tone. I actually turned it down a little (not by much, but a little), but most of it is still there.

Also, I'd like to thank Dane Namor and Scarlet Camelia626 for taking the time to offer advice.

Still, I guess this takes care of that poll thing I have going in my profile. I guess I'll go ahead and remove it for now, but here are the final statistics!

Somehow I knew you would like this - mRobin x Cordy: 31 votes, 23% (Completed)

I lost braincells trying to logically justify this via science, so here's a rock - mRobin x Lucina: 26 votes, 19% (I don't think people realize that I already did this)

Don't get caught - Severa x Owain in the supply tent: 15 votes, 11%

The power of canon compels you! - Chrom x Sumia: 14 votes, 10%

The original twinsing subject - mRobin x Tharja x mRobin: 12 votes, 8%

Hurry up and write that kinda shotaRobin x kinda pedoTharja fic already: 10 votes, 7% (In progress)

Pedophilic Dragon Sex - Nowi x Ricken: 9 votes, 6%

Solving the problem - two Cherches one Lon'qu: 9 votes, 6%

Gynophobe Sandwich - some kind of silly threesome with Lon'qu and Olivia: 8 votes, 5%

Sorry Lon'qu, looks like you're the bottom rung of the ladder. I suppose that, as the readers who knew of this poll were all going through _True Grit _and_ Letters for Cordy_, it's expected that RobinxCordy would win. I am, however, surprised at how many people still voted for RobinxLucina, even after my troll-ish fic for it. Oh well. It's the most popular pairing on this part of the site, after all.

And with this last piece, I put an end to my RobinxCordy writings. As I said earlier, I don't see myself doing anything with these two for the time being and I'm a bit sad to see it end. A big thanks again for all who read my works. It's been a fun journey.

Still though, something feels... _incomplete_.

* * *

><p>The very first thing Robin noticed was how bright the room was. The two candles had long burnt themselves out and the late morning sun began to filter in through the windows.<p>

Shifting to try and rise from bed, he paused when a weight he didn't recognize was clinging onto him. Looking down, he saw a sprawl of red hair across his chest and the events of last night with Cordelia came back to him. Lips curling up into a soft smile, he trailed a finger through the soft fibers, doing his best to go slowly, enjoying the look of peace as she dozed away on his chest.

They really should get up. No doubt he missed a meeting or was about to be late for one, and she had to return to her duty as captain.

A growl from his stomach, however, told him that they should probably settle for something to eat first. Before he could rise from the bed though, Cordelia's form shifted and she looked up at him. A satisfied smile grew across her lips before promptly settling back down on his chest and crawling over his body.

He laughed before kissing her hair. "We should get up, Cordy."

"No. Too sore. Your fault." He could hear her smile and his hand trailed through her hair once more.

"But what about your recruits? And the meetings?"

"You should have thought of that." She dug her head into his neck area again as her hands snaked around him.

"...Breakfast?" Having skipped dinner, his hunger had made itself known.

A playful sigh. "Fiiiiiine. But only if you get it."

With another peck on her lips, he reluctantly slid from her grasp, dressed minimally, and headed out the door. He was sure that there wouldn't be much in the kitchen and when he arrived he was right. Many of the cooks had started to prepare the next meal and the most he could find at the time were some small loaves of bread and a wedge of cheese. It would be enough, however. Grabbing a knife, he cut the bread and cheese into slices and put the pieces onto a plate, doing his best to avoid any officials on the way back.

When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of Cordelia wearing only his coat, the front tightly wrapped around herself.

"I take it you you like the coat?" he said, closing the door and setting the plate of food on the nightstand before sitting next to her.

"It's warm," she blissfully said, eyes closed.

"Perhaps I should have that as part of my uniform."

"Mm, perhaps."

He snaked a hand around her waist and she leaned against him. With his other, he took the bread and cheese and presented it to her, holding it with his thumb and index finger. "I know it's nothing fancy, but this was all I could find."

To his surprise, she bent forward and took a bite out of it. He felt himself stare, her mouth chewing away at the morsel and she glanced up at him. She paused momentarily, drinking in his visage before going back in for another piece, this time moving slowly.

This was more arousing than it had any right to be. His body froze as she turned towards him, arms planting themselves firmly around him. With her hands no longer holding his cloak together, they slowly fell away as she came in for a third-

"Robin, are you still asleep? Cordelia's missing and we found her-"

There was a gasp and a loud clattering of metal. The pair snapped towards Lissa, who was standing with her jaw as wide open as the door behind her. At her feet was a familiar breastplate and her face was turning redder by the second.

_Some things never change._


End file.
